Talk:Fate/EXTRA CCC Collaboration Event/@comment-26189807-20170430171319/@comment-29893250-20170501064349
You don't need to farm insanely to manage that. To some degree they have to now because of the number of battles they need to complete in the limited amount of time. When I started, I got to level 40-50 servants within a day making use of the AP refills. Note that this was before overflow existed too. Now it is way easier. I simply planned in enough 40 ap exp quests or sometimes 30s to keep myself leveling up so I'd have a full ap bar for a long, long time. Usefulness of servants is something that can be managed by asking others on a place like this and issues of ability to do quests can be handled by having supports which isn't too hard to figure out. Simply, there's this lv 90-100 dude I can enlist help from. Let's do that. It is pretty reasonable to have a large stock from before. Even if you only did one 40 ap a day, you'd get at least 6 gold cards. Multiply that by 20 or so days and you have 120 which is a pretty good chunk. Then there's the exp cards from the events. 34 isn't a lot but enough to work with. Anyway, I have a couple more things to probe you on. Did you get all of Nobu's ascension items or is she stuck at 60 because you didn't get them all? And did you get Chacha from the last event? Either way, are you aware that you can buy packs of gold exp cards from the mana prism shop? You can purchase 5 packs of 10 per month for a total of 50. So in effect, you could easily have 84 alls to work with once you get back on if you wanted to without spending any ap. This is about enough to push a servant from 1 to 55 or so, not counting great and super successes. It is very good that you've been leveling Mashu. Take all that exp and put it towards Hans Christian Andersen. If you don't have him, roll some friend points. He's only a 2 star and you'll want to NP5 him. Those exp cards will push him to at least 55 which will put him to his last ascension (I'm assuming that you have some some pages, gears, horseshoes, and homunculus things that look like a red bottle from the Chacha event. Please correct me if this assumption is inaccurate). He will act as a strong servant to help prop Mashu and whatever support servant you choose up and will help you get through the slogs of Camelot and Babylon. Don't be afraid to use some apples. You should have quite a few, at least the chunk of silver applies from the twitter thing. If you come into the event a few days late (or even a week late you should still manage), it is still ok. You'll have plenty of time to get BB. Supposing you have the time to do the rushing part. For later note, these are some of the servants you should have/can get easily that you should probably raise at one point or another. They're all 1-3 stars. Fate Cu, Euryale, Hans Christian Andersen, Asterios, and Saint George. They're easy to get, cheap to strengthen, and have applications all the way to endgame easily.